


Kinktober 2020: Mirror, Praise Kink, Tie Kink

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Praise Kink, Tie Kink, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Nick's feeling uncertain, so Rafael helps him see how much he enjoys him.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Rafael Barba
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Mirror, Praise Kink, Tie Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).



Nick smoothes his tie down and shakes his head at the view in the mirror. "This isn't right," he says. 

Rafael sits on the bed and starts putting all the rejected shirts back on their hangers. He meets Nick's eyes in the mirror. "You look good.”

"I look like a choir boy," Nick replies. 

Rafael huffs a laugh. "Well, weren't you?"

"Shut up."

Rafael stands up and walks over to Nick, circling him slowly as he takes in the black slacks, grey-blue shirt, and plum tie Nick is wearing. He stops in front of Nick, looking up to meet his gaze. "You look good," he repeats quietly. He presses his fingers to Nick's tie and drags them down slowly. "I like this tie on you."

"You picked it out," Nick replies, smirking. 

"Ah, that would be why." Rafael takes another turn around Nick, stopping at his back. He splays his hands across Nick's shoulder blades and hums in approval at the feeling of the fabric. "None of this is about your clothes," he says. "You know how to dress to flatter yourself."

"Oh?" Nick asks, and there's a tease in his voice. Rafael looks up and meets his gaze in the mirror again. This time, Nick's smiling a little.

Rafael slides his hands down Nick's back, pressing his thumbs into either side of Nick's spine when he reaches his waistband. "If you want to forget about your nerves with a quickie, just say so."

Nick laughs and presses back against Rafael. "So." He says. 

Rafael rolls his eyes but slides his arms around Nick's waist. He has to stand on his toes to press his mouth to Nick's ear, but the way Nick shivers at the touch is worth it. "You are an incredibly handsome man," he murmurs. "Every part of you is perfectly sculpted." He runs his hands up Nick's chest, pausing to open a few buttons of his shirt so he can slip his fingers inside and touch his skin through his undershirt. "You move like you always know where you're going, and then you speak, and your intelligence takes over a room.” 

Nick gasps and shivers. He drops a hand to his slacks, opening the button and pulling down the zipper. Rafael is tempted to tell him not to touch himself, to make him stare in the mirror as his dick gets harder and hotter by the moment. But he also loves the way Nick's hand shakes as he pulls himself out of his underwear and simply holds his dick in his hand. 

"Your dick is magnificent, but I'm sure I've told you that," Rafael says. 

"You've mentioned," Nick replies, his chuckle turning into a groan when Rafael presses against him, rubbing his dick against Nick's ass. 

"Not my favorite thing about you, though," Rafael says. He noses behind Nick's ear, then drags his mouth down Nick's neck to the collar of his shirt. "It's your neck. Your beautiful, long neck." He wraps his fingers loosely around Nick's tie and tugs once. "It's how you look in ties because of your neck. I love it."

Nick tips his head back, baring his throat. Rafael groans and yanks harder on the tie, pulling it forward towards the mirror. Nick doesn't follow, but he does groan as the tie pulls extra tight around his neck. 

"One of these days, I'm going to greet you at the door and strip you naked except for your tie, and then I'm going to make you wear it all night so I can yank you around like I want," Rafael says. 

Nick reaches back with his free hand and grabs hard at Rafael's dick. He starts to jerk himself off with a slow, tight rhythm. "Oh, yeah? Wanna make me your pretty little houseboy, do you?"

"Every goddamn day," Rafael growls in his ear. He digs his fingers hard into Nick's hip--an unquestionably possessive gesture--and ruts against him, breath going ragged as he presses his forehead between Nick's shoulder blades. "I want to tie you up with all my favorite ties. Wrap up your thighs and your ankles and your arms. Then, I want to wear them to work so you'll look at them and know where they've been."

"Jesus fucking Christ, you pervert," Nick says, speeding up his hand and pushing into his own fist. 

"Yeah, I'm a fucking pervert," Rafael says. "But so are you. Look at you, jerking off in front of a mirror, fucking begging for more with your eyes. You want me to keep talking, Nick? Want me to tell you I love to suck your cock and lick your balls and eat your ass? Want me to talk about all those noises you make? The way you drag your nails down my spine? The way you get greedy and manhandle me all over the bed when you're so hot to get your dick in my ass you can barely breathe?"

"Oh fuck. Yes. More. Fuck. Rafael."

Rafael rubs harder and faster against Nick's ass. His dick rubs uncomfortably against his own underwear and slacks, but he doesn't care. The friction's too good. Too hot. He bites Nick's back through his shirt, manages to get a hand around Nick's tie again and pull it backwards, yanks it hard so Nick's forced to bow his back and tip his head back. 

"Wanna come all over your skin all the time. Wanna get myself ready for you one night, fuck my own fingers so you walk in, and I’m ass up, ready for you to push me down and fuck me hard."

"Rafael. Please. Oh god."

"Yeah, you want that. Want to come home to my wet, open hole and just slide right in, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes. Fuck." Nick gasps and "Oh, fuck, I want to fuck your ass before we go today, make you sit there with all those Harvard pricks around that table knowing I made you scream."

Rafael lets out a strangled yell and comes in his pants. He fumbles as he wraps his hand over Nick's on Nick's dick, but he manages to interlace their fingers and help Nick through the last dozen strokes that make him groan and seize and come all over the mirror. 

Rafael manages to support both of their weight as Nick goes boneless for a few seconds. "Feel better?" Rafael asks, laying a soft kiss at the curve of Nick's jaw behind his ear. 

"Yeah," Nick says. He squeezes his dick once, the last bit of jizz dribbling over his fingers. "Suddenly, I don't give a shit about what to wear to this thing."

"Keep the tie," Rafael says, flashing him a wicked grin in the mirror. "I'll pick out the rest."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!


End file.
